


a series of unsent letters

by ElasticElla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Dear Lavender,This is stupid.





	a series of unsent letters

**Author's Note:**

> & for the [softer world ficathon](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/22115.html) \o/

1.

_Dear Lavender, _

_This is stupid. Sally-Anne’s suggestions usually are, and this is what I get for listening to the only person in our year actually in danger of repeating a grade. _

_You’re right across the table anyways, it’s not as if I am going to finish this and hand it over to you. This is just a waste of time, and ink, to keep away an empty silence. An excuse to stay here. I’m not leaving you alone with **them** again. I don’t care what the twins paid or promised you- you’re a pureblooded witch, you know how dangerous untested magic can be. Oh Merlin, I sound like Padma. _

_ ~Parvati _

2.

_Dear Lavender,_

_I’m so excited for tomorrow- to return to Hogwarts and see you again. It’s so unfair that your parents took you away to Munich for the summer, we had such lovely plans. It was supposed to be me and you trying every flavor of Fortescue’s. Not you and whatever-his-name-is eating boring German food. _

_I found a wonderful set of butterfly pins, four all together and they all bat their wings in sync. (So much better than those lame best friends bracelets Parkinson was bragging about last year.)_

_I miss you,_

_Parvati_

3.

_Lavender,_

_I don’t know which of the Weasleys Professor Trelawney warned us about, but they’re all trouble. I’ve seen the way you look at them <strike>as if I wasn’t right next to you</strike>\- look, we both know they’re all flash no fire. You yearn for romance, for depth and poetry and-_

_I wish things could go back to how they used to be. Not really, but well, the two of us against the world. I always thought sixth year would be full of us having fun between exam years, talking about the future but not panicking yet. _

_Ron’s a decent bloke. If you’re into that I suppose, which we both know you are. I just wish- you’re happy. That’s what matters. _

_(And I’m working on being happy too.)_

4.

_Dearest Lavender, _

_I feel like I haven’t slept all year. War keeps feeling on the horizon with the Carrows being such bastards, and I hate how keenly grateful I am that they look past you. Neville and Ginny have been talking about- well, the end. That the last battle is looming closer, and either the day will be saved or… Fuck, it hurts to think about, and we’re not even in the most danger. _

_Ever since those cups I’ve stopped looking into the future. (Three in a row, and you’ve always been the clearer seer between us. I hope I’m wrong, I have to be wrong.)_

_I love you. I’ve loved you since the day we met, giggling over the prancing unicorn figurines. I’d never made such a fast friend, and that’s never faded- will never fade. It’s still hard to believe that you love me back, to recognize such a great emotion between us. It’s overwhelming, how much you mean to me._

_I don’t know when I fell in love with you, looking back it’s hard to pick any moment when it doesn’t feel true. Logically I know at earliest it would have been fourth year, but still. Long enough that I should have said something. But I wasn’t ready, then I was and you had Ron, then you didn’t but I was with Susan, and then everything went to hell in a hand-basket. _

_I’ve been trying to avoid the future, but you held my hand last night and I-_

_I’m a lion, I’ll tell you._

_Soon,_

_Parvati_

5.

_Lav,_

_My throat is so thick with regrets, it’s a miracle I haven’t joined you. That we could have had so much more time together, that we could have skipped more classes and relaxed together or-_

_Greyback was killed. He was supposed to go on trial, never made it and honestly, I don’t think the aurors are really looking into it. A better person (Padma obviously) says it’s a sign of our failing justice system. That we need to rebuild and establish better checks and balances or whatever. _

_I only felt vindication. I’m not sure who killed the monster- and a suspect list would surely include nearly all of Britain- but I hope they aren’t found. _

_I’ve been bringing you primroses. You’d think with the bed of lavender people would bring other flowers as well, but here you are, decked out in purple. There’s a bunch of butterflies that live nearby, yellow-golden wings fluttering about. No matter how perfect it feels, I just want you back. I miss your smile and laugh, that look in your eye when you make a discovery, hell I even miss those snores you swore you didn’t make. _

_The Room of Requirement needs a new name, couldn’t bring you back for me. (Perhaps that’s a gift, but it’s a cruel one I would have passed on.) It did create an album, photos of us throughout the years that I thought were long lost. _

_Some nights, fewer than before and I suppose that’s a good thing but I still miss you, I see you in my dreams. Some night, for that eternal sleep, we will be together again. _

_Yours,_

_Parvati_


End file.
